2.1 In Vivo NMR Imaging: General Considerations
Nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) is now widely used for obtaining spatial images of human subjects for clinical diagnosis. Clinical usage of NMR imaging, also called magnetic resonance imaging or, simply, MRI, for diagnostic purposes has been reviewed [see e.g., Pykett, et al., Nuclear Magnetic Resonance, pp. 157-167 (April, 1982) and T. F. Budinger, et al., Science, pp. 288-298, (October, 1984)]. Several advantages of using such a procedure over currently used diagnostic methods, e.g., x-ray computer-aided tomography (CT), are generally recognized. For instance, the magnetic fields utilized in a clinical NMR scan are not considered to possess any deleterious effects to human health (see Budinger, supra., at 296). Additionally, while x-ray CT images are formed from the observation of a single parameter, x-ray attenuation, MR images are a composite of the effects of a number of parameters which are analyzed and combined by computer. Choice of the appropriate instrument parameters such as radio frequency (Rf), pulsing and timing can be utilized to enhance (or, conversely, attenuate) the signals of any of the image-producing parameters thereby improving the image quality and providing better anatomical and functional information. Finally, the use of such imaging has, in some cases, proven to be a valuable diagnostic tool as normal and diseased tissue, by virtue of their possessing different parameter values, can be differentiated in the image.
In MRI, the image of an organ or tissue is obtained by placing a subject in a strong external magnetic field and observing the effect of this field on the magnetic properties of the protons (hydrogen nuclei) contained in and surrounding the organ or tissue. The proton relaxation times, termed T.sub.1 and T.sub.2, are of primary importance. T.sub.1 (also called the spin-lattice or longitudinal relaxation time) and T.sub.2 (also called the spin-spin or transverse relaxation time) depend on the chemical and physical environment of organ or tissue protons and are measured using the Rf pulsing technique; this information is analyzed as a unction of distance by computer which then uses it to generate an image.
The image produced, however, often lacks definition and clarity due to the similarity of the signal from other tissues. To generate an image with good definition, T.sub.1 and/or T.sub.2 of the tissue to be imaged must be distinct from that of the background tissue. In some cases, the magnitude of these differences is small, limiting diagnostic effectiveness. Thus, there exists a real need for methods which increase or magnify these differences. One approach is the use of contrast agents.